


Now

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode coda/alternative ending for Cersei/Jaime's scene in 401.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Siblings Day! :D

"Not now."

"I want-."

Cersei pulls away from him and he's stung. Not now? How can it not be now? Jaime would have taken her in that first moment he'd seen her sitting there, _weeks_ ago, if his father hadn't insisted on having him taken off to the maesters immediately to have his wounds treated. After that there had been hardly a moment where they were left alone together. No doubt that was on purpose too. 

Now they are alone together and he _wants_. No, he needs her more desperately than ever before.   
  
But this is Cersei, and she withholds.

Jaime knows this pattern well.

Once when they were seventeen she had been furious with him for risking his life unnecessarily in a tournament. She'd kept her door locked to him for a week. Jaime had stood outside her door, hesitating before knocking. There was never any answer until she'd finally forgiven him. There never is.

Cersei – this is simply how she is. When she's angry, when she's displeased, when she can’t bear to let anyone else see how wounded she is, she lets him in. This is his sister and Jaime knows her now, even in the distance of the space they're in. Some things have changed. He can feel the threads fraying in the ties, but they are still bound together.  
  
He goes to her now, slipping his good arm around her waist. He still has that, and he uses it to his full advantage, drawing her close against him. Cersei closes her eyes as he leans into her, letting her feel all of him. 

"I never wanted to leave you." He never wants to leave her. Even now.

"And yet." 

"I will never leave you again." His lips brush her hair even as they both know it’s a promise he can’t keep.

Cersei sighs, and this time Jaime knows he is forgiven. In this moment, here and now.

She turns round to him at last. "Hold me."

It is both command and entreaty, and Jaime does what he always does when his sister is the queen. He obeys.  
  
“Jaime.” She breathes, and his mouth is upon hers at last.

There will be no more false promises between them. Things are forever changed. Jaime's stump presses against her back, as they return to the settee. There they lie together, and Cersei’s hands cup his face.

“I waited so long.” She kisses his lips. _Too long_ , Jaime hears again, _you took too long._

“I’m sorry.” His hand rests on her hip and she pulls back to draw up her skirts. Cersei doesn’t look at his stump. Jaime can’t blame her, and yet it’s what’s left of him now. There is no denying that.

His breath hitches as she sinks down on him. Above him Cersei’s face is cast in shadow. He’s lost, desiring nothing more than for this fragment of time to last forever. Her hair falls over his chest as she moves. Jaime breathes in her scent and murmurs her name as he spills in her. Just once he wishes she would cry aloud.

Cersei sinks down, resting her head against his chest and Jaime wraps an arm around her, holding her as close as he can.

The door is locked against intruders. He will hold her for now. For now is all they have.


End file.
